With the recent increase in digital imaging devices and development of information network, the necessity for privacy protection measures is growing. As one example, it is possible for the user to photograph with ease using a mobile terminal equipped with a photographing function at any time and to allow a photographed image to be shared among a plurality of persons with ease by uploading it to a server. However, a subject that is not intended to be photographed may be included in the shared images.
In this regard, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique, when a neighboring image capture device photographs a subject, allowing a face of the subject itself included in the captured image to be blurred by control at the side of the subject.